Icy Passion
by Ami670
Summary: Its revealed that Ice Queen poisoned by a mysterious thing, and she doesn't know what it is. And Marshall Lee finds her out in a cold night. She tells him only has nine hours left until...death. How will Marshall cope with this? IDK, summaries are stupid as hell (as always) ajdsfjfdskfdadjskalaLKasdSAK NL. Rated T, just in case. First Marshall Lee x Ice Queen on the site?


**I will start writing "How My Life Is, or Was" ASAP. I want to try an Ice Queen x Marshall Lee fanfic, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was a very chilly night. There was a blizzard storm, and boy was it horrible. I could barely see anything through the window. I could only see snow falling out of the sky and fog covering the window. Basically, I am stuck in my house. I am glad I'm in this house, alive. But yes, vampires could go in blizzards, but I'm the type of person who stays inside, enjoying hot chocolate. Or whatever it is.

So now I am playing with my bass. It is interesting thing to do, since it is basically a guitar. But, this is what I would normally do in situations like this. This was a topic that would interest me. I started playing a song I used to play when I first made the bass. I named the song, _"Immortality"_.

_Immortal spirits are everywhere._

_You wish you were like them._

_But you can't be like them._

_Because the immortal spirits deny you._

_They think you aren't worthy enough,_

_To be a spirit, like them._

_That's when you're mad._

_And that's when you do,_

_The unacceptable._

_You kill yourself._

_Just to be like them._

_But they deny you again._

_They say, "You aren't worthy enough."_

_But you wish you were._

_And you wish to reverse the unacceptable you caused._

_You sit and wonder._

_What the world is like when you're gone._

_You see everything, but yourself._

But I suddenly hear something. I hear a voice, crying for help. Why does the person want help? Why did the person do the unacceptable, like the person in my song? Was the person unworthy? Either way, I did not know.

Then I stop playing my bass. My song made me think about myself. I wrote this song for a friend who wanted to be a spirit, so she committed suicide. It was not Fionna; it was a friend long ago before the Mushroom War started. Now, her spirit is back in heaven. She can't leave that place anymore, for the trouble she caused herself; suicide. That thought made me feel strange.

I flew to the door and opened the door. I flew out my house. Even though my house is in a cave, snow sometimes would enter the cave, making the cave feel chilly. But this is rare. But this time, it happened.

I left the cave. The weather was so cold, I felt like freezing and dying at the same time. Why would the person be out here at this time? Maybe because the person was going home, from wherever they were from. That's when I recognized the voice, who was pleading for help again. It was _Ice Queen_.

Many thoughts ran through my head. Why would Ice Queen be out here at this time? She was an Ice type user after all, but I still wondered why she is getting sick. This is indeed rare. Snow and ice are basically the same. I just don't understand that concept.

I see Ice Queen from a distance. Boy, did she look horrible. Her skin color was a little high, in hue. I didn't understand why she is sick like that. She is "related" to snow anyway. But I flew over to her. She didn't seem like herself from my point of view.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you think I am?" She told me very scary.

"I take that as a no." I stupidly said.

She looks away. I think she hates me.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"Well, I was flying and something made me crash. I had no idea what it was, but it affected me. The liquid that infected me was poison."

Okay. I did feel a little bad.

"But," she continued, "I only have like, nine hours left. Until… death."

I really wanted to say to her that she will not commit suicide to ease the pain. But I knew it is a harsh comment to say to a villain. Yes, even villains have emotions and feelings. I can tell. So I offered her to stay with me, since I had medical treatments. Reluctantly, she agreed. She needed to be cured right away, because poison is worse than anything that I could think of. But I knew one thing that is something worse than poison; death.

The Ice Queen placed an arm around my shoulders. This feels awkward; helping a hero. But what is worse? I really didn't know that answer. But strangely, I wanted Ice Queen to be not poisoned, even if she is an insane queen craving for princes.

Since I couldn't fly with her, I walked. I didn't go that far. I felt the snow on my feet while walking. It was a long time since I last walked, which was roughly a thousand years ago? But yes, I have remained idle for times, on my feet. But that didn't count.

Ice Queen and I didn't talk to each other. That did feel strange too. But, I think that Fionna would be watching me, secretly. And then she would spoil to her friends that Marshall Lee, which is me, is hanging out with Fionna's arch enemy, the Ice Queen. And then my reputation would be ruined, all because of Fionna. So that's my reason why we weren't talking.

Finally, we reached the cave I live in today. We were soon at my house. Yes, this was odd. Ice Queen has never been to my house (A/N: Just in case you're wondering, "She Remembers Me" is an AU. Just a note). I would never let Ice Queen invade my personal space. Mainly because I never told her where I lived. And yes, I would never tell her where I live after this. Even if she bribed me.

Now, I opened my door. I place her on my couch, and she was looking at me. And I was wondering why she was staring at me. So, I told her I am going to find a medical cure for poisoning issues. Of course, she grunted. Mainly because she didn't want me to leave, I believe. But I told her I would be close. And so I go into my lab, which is near the front room. I never told anyone this, but I was a scientist myself.

Yes, I didn't know the cure for poisoning. So I would call Gumball for help, since he was a nerd at everything. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. It took roughly five seconds for him to pick up the phone.

"_Hello Marshall?" _He asked through the phone.

"Gumball, I need your help. Quickly though; it's an emergency."

"_Okay, Marshall."_

"I'll tell you why when you come."

And then we hung up.

* * *

**I wonder how this will turn out. Review. Other wise, DEATH BY... YOUR MOM. I think that "death by cheese" is going to be on vacation for a little bit.  
**


End file.
